Create A Cat: CLOSED
by BurningSins
Summary: For my new story "A Raven's Dark Wing" I need help coming up with cats! I hope that you will contribute, it will be so helpful!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I will be willing to take in your cats for my story A Raven's Dark Wing! There of course will be the band of rogues who is known as The Blood Alliances, and then there will be the Clans. You can submit multiple cats.**

**If you want to be in The Blood Alliances, fill out this form:**

Name:

Appearance:

Personality:

If they are apart of the main group, or just an ally:

**(The Blood Alliances have allies amongst the city, that's why it's called what it's called. ^^; You can make a cat who is an ally with them instead of being a part of the main group) **

**If you want to be in a Clan, fill out this form:**

Name:

Clan: (There is three, DuskClan, BreezeClan, StormClan, all based off the original warrior cat Clans)

Appearance:

Rank: (Anything but leader, deputy, and medicine cat)

Personality:


	2. The Blood Alliances

** Sorry if you submitted a cat to The Blood Alliances and I didn't put it in, there would have been too many cats if I did add all of the submissions. ^^;**

**The Main Rogue Group: **

**Leader: **

Shard - dark gray tabby tom with ice-blue eyes

**Second in Command: **

Silver - silver tabby tom with piercing blue eyes

**Fighters: The strongest cats who fights the stray dogs and other rogues**

Raven: small black she-cat with fiery amber eyes

Ash: large silver tabby tom with bright blue eyes

Flame: huge, muscular tom with fox red pelt and a black tail-tip, black ear-tips, and icy blue eyes

Viperetta: beautiful white and silver she-cat with long gang-like teeth and violet eyes

Carmen: beautiful calico she-cat with icy blue eyes

Blade: dusky brown tortoiseshell she-cat with piercing amber eyes.

Nightmare: black she cat with blue stripes (paint can fell on her) white tail tip, white ear-tips, and white forepaws with piercing amber eyes

Jacko: ginger tom with large splashes of black on his pelt and dark blue eyes

Frost: handsome icy white tom with a gray tail and black eyes

Willow: light gray she-cat with sharp blue eyes

Slash: dark gray tom with green eyes and a large scar down the side of his flank

**Scavengers: The weakest cats who hunt for the fighters**

Scarlet: dark ginger she-cat with dull green eyes

Ember: ginger tabby tom with pale green eyes

**Trainees: Cats too young to be fighters but are in training**

Dawn: a young white tortoiseshell she cat with sky blue eyes. (Age: 8 moons)

**Allies: **

Wood: brown tabby she cat with gentle river blue eyes

Wolf: huge gray and white tom with dark, intimidating yellow eyes

Scorch: dark ginger tom with glinting golden-colored eyes and razor sharp teeth

Fang: long- furred cream-colored tom with black socks, a black tail tail, and splash of black over an eye with dark green eyes

Hydra: jet black she cat with dark green eyes

Persephonie: pale silver almost white she cat with black paws and golden-colored eyes

Stark: brown tom with black spots and amber eyes

**Also now that if you submit a cat to this story they could be killed! I might make anything happen (mate with any cat, make them do them do something bad etc.) **


	3. DuskClan

**Sorry if you submitted a cat to DuskClan and they weren't added, there would be an overflow and I don't want that. ^^; **

**No more spots are open for DuskClan!**

**DuskClan: **

**Leader: **

Spiderstar: black and white tom with large amber eyes

**Deputy:**

Mudsplash: white and brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Dewflower: light gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Bluepaw

**Warriors:**

Cloverflight: brown and white tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

Apprentice, Shadowpaw

Lionfang: golden-colored tom with a black chest, black paws, black ears, black tail, and golden eyes

Sunsplash: beautiful long-haired golden she-cat with amber eyes

Silverfrost: small white she-cat with silver paws, silver tail, silver ears, and pale sky blue eyes

Apprentice, Pebblepaw

Smokeblaze: small gray and tan tortoiseshell she cat with a pale belly and gold eyes with a touch of green

Wolfclaw: gray and white tom with pale green eyes

Apprentice, Dragonpaw

Snowdrop: white she-cat with green eyes

Shadefur: dark gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Wolfpaw

Hawkshade: dark brown tom with green eyes

Thornleap: dusky brown tom with amber eyes and brown paws, brown muzzle, and striped tail

Tigerstorm: ginger tabby tom with green eyes and russet stripes

Apprentice, Cinderpaw

Blueflight: grayish-blue speckled she-cat with green eyes

Crowtree: short black-furred tom with dark grey paws and a pale nose. Long legged and angular, sort of an awkward, spidery frame. Muddy green eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Wolfpaw: silver she cat with darker gray stripes and a white tail-tip, white ear-tips, and river blue eyes

Cinderpaw: black and gray she-cat with amber eyes

Dragonpaw: small white tom with black paws and milky blue eyes

Shadowpaw: black she-cat with green eyes

Pebblepaw: white she cat with patches of brown and gray-blue eyes, spot on her nose shaped as a pebble

Bluepaw: brown tom with white patches and brilliant blue eyes

**Queens:**

Moonmist: gray and white she-cat with dark blue eyes; mate to Lionfang

Goldenbreeze: beautiful golden tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes; mate to Wolfclaw

**Kits:**

Cliffkit: gray tom with black paws, white tail, white ears, and dark blue eyes; Moonmist's kit

Fogkit: light gray she-cat with white tabby stripes and green eyes; Moonmist's kit

Clawkit: black tom with golden paws, golden ears, and amber eyes; Moonmist's kit

Beekit: golden-colored she-cat with black tabby stripes paws, black ears, black tail, and orange eyes; Moonmist's kit

Nightkit: black tom with green eyes; Goldenbreeze's kit

Dawnkit: golden-colored she-cat with amber eyes; Goldenbreeze's kit

Sunkit: golden tabby tom with green eyes; Goldenbreeze's kit

Skykit: tortoiseshell and white she cat with green eyes; Goldenbreeze's kit

**Elders:**

Smallpuddle: small gray she-cat has silver fur mixed in and is a tabby

Roseclaw: creamy white long-furred she-cat with gray furs on her muzzle

Whitewhisker: White-gray tom with blue eyes

Speckletoe: tall, lean, arthritic old tom with a patchy grey coat speckled with black and brown. Kind of loosing his fur in patches.


	4. StormClan

**StormClan:**

**Leader:**

Jaggedstar: dark brown tabby tom with a crippled back leg and dark amber eyes

**Deputy:**

Stoneleap: gray tom with bright blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **

Whiteleaf: long-haired white she-cat with bright green eyes

Apprentice, Frostpaw

**Warriors:**

Jadewing: black she-cat with white paws, white tail-tip and diamond on the middle of her green eyes

Strikeclaw: big dark ginger tom with long claws and amber eyes

Apprentice, Fishpaw

Redwind: ginger tabby tom with sparkling green eyes

Hailfang: dark gray tom with white and silver smudges and light blue eyes

Apprentice, Hickorypaw

Nightlock: fluffy, jet black she-cat with one white paw, glossy hazel with a nick on her right ear

Bearheart: dark brown tabby she-cat with a white belly and green eyes, stump for tail because of an accident as a kit

Whitelion: large, long-furred white she-cat with a sliver pointed muzzle, tail, and feet, a a pale grey line down her spine starting between her shoulder blades

Mistyheart: silver she-cat with green eyes and distinctive gray speckles

Apprentice, Talonpaw

Foxfang: ginger tabby tom with blue eyes and black markings

Falconpelt: a pale gray tom with bright green eyes

Grayfur: dark gray tom with orange-colored eyes

**Apprentices:**

Frostpaw: white she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Hickorypaw: dark brown tom with lighter brown stripes and deep green eyes

Talonpaw: dark brown tom with black tabby stripes and

Fishpaw: silver-gray tabby tom with amber eyes

**Queens:**

Quietstream: calico she-cat with large amber eyes

Flaretail: short-furred pale cream she-cat with a bright ginger tail and amber eyes

Aspenheart: dark gray tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, white paws, white belly, and yellow eyes; Mate to Falconpelt

**Kits:**

Amberkit: short dull grey she-cat, mottled with cream and black and bright gold-colored eyes; Flaretail's kit

Steadykit: pale cream she-cat with blue-grey patches and dull amber eyes; Flaretail's kit

Wispkit: small she-cat with thick blue-grey fur and bright orange eyes; Flaretail's kit

Birdkit: dark gray tom with dark green eyes; Aspenheart's kit

Dapplekit: tortoiseshell she-cat; Aspenheart's kit

Runningkit: pale gray-and-white tabby tom; Aspenheart's kit

**Elders:**

Rainleaf: blue-gray she-cat with icy blue eyes

Frogcall: massive, thickly-muscled she-cat with a wiry pelt of mottled brown, streaked with grey around the muzzle, and dull brown eyes.


	5. BreezeClan

**BreezeClan:**

**Leader:**

Poppystar: black, white, and ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy:**

Adderstrike: brown tabby tom with pale amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Darkberry: brown and white she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Swiftdash: black she-cat with a white chest, white paws, white ears, white tail, and dark orange eyes

Stagpelt: dark brown shaggy-furred tom with pale ginger dapples and yellow eyes

Cherryblaze: beautiful slender she-cat with strawberry blonde fur and bright blue eyes, and white toe-tips

Apprentice, Birdpaw

Redfang: huge red-colored muscular tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Rabbitpaw

Willowstream: white-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Longfur: fluffy brown she-cat with amber eyes

Stripedtail: white she-cat with a brown striped tail and pale green eyes

Apprentice, Crowpaw

Forestwind: light brown and white tom with deep green eyes

Sunfur: golden-colored tabby tom with amber eyes

Softfang: handsome silver tabby tom with gray eyes

Rigidstep: skinny, short black she-cat with over-sized ears and brown eyes

**Apprentices: **

Rabbitpaw: small brown tom with a white tail tip and green eyes

Birdpaw: very small gray she-cat with blue eyes

Crowpaw: black tom with amber eyes

**Queens:**

Valleywind: pale brown tabby she cat with cream streaks and bright green eyes; expecting Berrykit, Morningkit, and Runningkit

Oceanwind: silver she-cat with clear blue eyes

Moonlight: silver she-cat with black tabby stripes and blue eyes; Mate to Sunfur

**Kits:**

Lionkit: Bright yellow-colored tom with crystal blue eyes and is blind in his right eye; Oceanwind's kit

Ripplekit: blueish-gray tom with green eyes

Nightkit: black she-cat with amber eyes; Moonlight's kit

Morningkit: golden-colored, ginger, and white she-cat with blue-amber eyes; Moonlight's kit

**Elders:**

Tinywind: small she-cat with cream-colored fur and small paws and amber eyes

Cloudstorm: huge, long-furred white tom with piercing amber eyes

Hiddenstream: Silver-gray she cat with blue eyes


End file.
